


Characters and Emotions

by katcoo13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcoo13/pseuds/katcoo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is explaing to Karkat this amazing thing, okay.<br/>Karkat is so into this story, you don't even know.<br/>And then John get emotional. Karkat tries to comfort him.<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are KARKAT VANTAS and oh my god whatever this story is that John is telling you about is so fucking interesting that you're actually kind of listening. It is quite surprising, but John seems to explain these human stories of his very well and you can't help but listen. Sure you used to hate him, but after becoming friends with him, your blackrom feelings turned flushed. Of course, you haven't told him this because of this 'I'm not a homosexual' thing, but you don't mind as long as you c an still spend all your time with him.

>>STOP TALKING IN YOUR HEAD AND PAY ATTENTION

You do that.

"...And then he uses his ultra secret battle technique to defeat almost all of them...but then they get so pissed that they...", John stops suddenly, faltering. You're confused by this because John never stops is annoying rantings like this, which makes you concerned.

>>ACT ANGRY

Oh, right.

"...That they kill...", he starts again. You put your angry face on and reply.

"What the fuck? Don't just stop there! What happens next??", you yell. He turns away from you suddenly, and you instantly feel a pang in your heart. Did you actually offend him this time? Your angry face goes away and returns to a poker face.

"...They kill his father...", John whispers.

>>OH SHIT

Indeed. Your face almost turns to that of a 'concerned' facial feature, only your eyebrows drop. John refuses to look at your face and his body is hunched forward. You hear a sniff and what's left of your poker face dies. Instead, you decide to look semi-curious instead of desperate to find the reasons why he is doing this.

>>ASK QUESTIONS

"Uhh...What's wrong?", you ask. SMOOTH, you think, THAT IS A FUCKING PERFECT WAY TO ASK SOMETHING AS A CONCERNED FRIEND. FUCK YOU. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY PASTSELF, SERIOUSLY.

None the less, John replies,""imisshimsomuch...". His words slurred together in what you now recognize as a sob, and he finally turns toward you, tears streaming down his face.

You heart breaks. Well, figuratively of course. The sight and sounds of his voice just kind of...UGH pain in your chest ow why is this happening. You decide to ask another question, since you understand his mumbling.

"Who?"

"DAD!", John says, something between sobbing and screaming. He hunches down again and grabs his head, seemingly trying to calm his crap down, still sobbing.

>>GET THE FUCK UP

You do. You walk over to him quickly, bringing him into an embrace. John immediately clings to you, hugging you back. You blush brightly, not really wanting to admit to yourself that you've been wanting to do this for awhile now. You think you should say something comforting.

"Is this ok? Not sure if I'm good at this...Human comfort thing...", WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU OH MY GOD THAT IS NOT COMFORTING THATS JUST FUCKING YOURSELF OVER AND--

"It's perfect...Thanks, Karkat..."

Johns sobs have stopped, and so has his tears. He's still hugging you. He is blushing.

. . .

. . .

OK, you think again, MAYBE PAST ME ISNT SUCH A FUCKUP.


	2. Chapter 2

You are JOHN EGBERT and you are telling your best alien friend the amazingness of a slightly crappy movie called TRUE LEGEND. You don't really know why your telling him this, your own dad bought you the movie a long time ago and he liked it a lot, so you suppose that might be the reason.

>>CONTINUE TELLING THE STORY WHILE TALKING TO YOURSELF IN YOUR HEAD

Okay.

"...And then he uses his ultra secret battle technique to defeat almost all of them...but then they get so pissed that they...", you stop. No, you freeze. Karkat is staring at you confusedly as you stand there with you mouth half open.

>>REMEMBER WHY YOU HATE THIS MOVIE

Holy crap you just remembered why you hate this movie. Why couldn't you remember this before?! Great, now you're pretty sure you're going to start crying. Prefect. You then realize being frozen is totally uncool and you attempt to continue.

"...That they kill...", you stop again, taking a shaky breath. You are sure that you cannot hold in the tears behind your eyes. Karkat is pissed.

"What the fuck? Don't just stop there! What happens next??", he yells, his face looking a cross between 'why-the-fuck-?' and 'what-is-wrong-?'. You shake again and decide that talking will make you voice sound cracked. You decide to whisper the last part anyway.

"...They kill his father...". You watch Karkat's face twitch and his eyebrows lower. Maybe he is not as pissed off now.

>>TURN AROUND AND HIDE YOUR CRYING LIKE A BOSS

Yeah, yeah okay. You are crying, whatever, no big deal, you can't even remember why you are crying because you are always happy and you never cry and your dad is not a good reason to cry over because you know wherever he is that he is happy and wants you to be happy and-

>>BREAK DOWN

You choke back a sob and decide to cover it up by sniffing and leaning forward a little. Maybe he can't hear you. Maybe he hates you because he realized that your dads death is probably your fault because you ignored him and avoided him when all he was trying to do was love you. Maybe Karkat finally realized that and wants to kill you because you are a useless fuck up and oh my gog you swore in your head and holy crap what did he ask?

>>LISTEN

"Uhh...What's wrong?"

Should you tell him? Should you say that your dads death and Rose's mom's death is most likely your fault because you weren't there to protect them from Jack? Maybe Karkat won't care?? Maybe, maybe he will....forgive you?

"imisshimsomuch...", you slur together your words and then realize that talking makes you sob more. Well shit, your cover is blown. Karkat will probably leave you because your a crying pussy and even though you said you weren't a homosexual you kind of sorta like him and want him to stay and hold you and tell you everything will be okay because he is here and will make the hurt go away and make you happy because holy crap why did you start thinking about this NOW and when did you turn toward him and start crying more and wiping your eyes again?!

“Who?”, Karkat asks simply and you just can't hold it in anymore.

>>CRY AND SCREAM AND OTHER FUN EMOTIONAL STUFF

“DAD!”, you scream and sob and bend down crying more. You try to slow down your heartbeat and you grab your head. Calm down, calm down, calm down--

And then he is hugging you. And you immediately are clinging to him like a baby and you blush but your still crying. Your sobs slow just a bit and are less loud. His shaky hand comes up and rests on the back of your neck.

"Is this ok? Not sure if I'm good at this...Human comfort thing...", and you almost do this weird combination of laughing and sobbing. Is this okay? This is better then okay. This is more perfect then anything you could ask for.

>>TELL HIM THAT GOD YOU STUPID HUMAN

 

"It's perfect...Thanks, Karkat...", and your sobs have finally calmed down, the last of your tears gone. You blush more and keep hugging him. You don't want this to end. And the you notice that he looks at your face for a moment and almost smiles. You could almost die in happiness.

 

Almost, just because you made that rare smile appear.


	3. Chapter 3

You are KARKAT VANTAS and it has been exactly 17 hours since you hugged John Egbert. It is now 2PM in the veil, and you are still thinking about yesterday. He hugged you back, yeah, and maybe you blushed more then usual, sure, and maybe, JUST MAYBE these flushed feelings you have may be more human, such as this disease you've heard from them called 'love', but that's a major IF. MAJOR.

Moving on, you glad you have alone time. The rest of the team is gone on a planning thing or something else just as stupid so you have time to think. You may like Egderp deeply, but there's nothing quite like being alone.

>>TALK TO YOURSELF

And talking out aloud to yourself.

“STUPID grubbing human internet, why won't you work normally?! Isn't this Google thing supposed to be the greatest of fleshy websites or something? The ultimate place for pages upon pages of useless human nook sucking information? Then WHY the fuck can't you tell me what 'love' is? Explain it to me you stupid SHIT MY GOG- oh hey it opened.”

>>EXPLANATION

You are currently searching through roses laptop to find useful information on your possibly more-human-then-troll feelings for John when you discovered that her 'internet' still works. Probably because of her Grimdark magic, but whatever. The main web page is this amazing piece of shit called 'Google' and in the span of a single hour you've been on it, you've learned more about Earth then you could have in a whole day. You decide it's the greatest shit humans created. You also decided at some point to search this 'love' thingy, along with Earth cinema. It's not like you care, it's more like 'why-the-fuck-not'. And you only just got the only website with actual definitions to finally open the hell up.

“Oh my GOG this doesn't make sense.”, but you keep reading. You're also so focused on reading that you neglect to hear the door open. Yet you still keep talking out loud.

>>CONTINUE READING OUT LOUD

“Huh. Okay that part about love makes a bit of sense I guess. Am I even pronouncing this thing right? Lll..llllloOoOooovvvehhhh. Loveeeeeeeee. . .Okay so now I sound like an idiot UGH. Pain in your chest, huh? Meaning like, throbbing when you're near them right? That's pretty accurate I think. Oh FUCK THIS. I'm a romantic expert. It's an embarrassment that I'm looking at a grubbing HUMAN WEBSITE in the fucking FIRST PLACE. WHY AM I DOING THIS ITS SO POINTLESS AND ITS MAKING ME TALK TO MYSELF OUT LOUD AND oh it says love can make you do crazy things like that so I guess I'm not to crazy but FUCK I DONT WANT TO BE HUMAN WHY DFOES IT SAY 'ITS ONLY HUMAN' ARGHHHHH!!!”, you presume to nail your head to the table multiple times. You also proceed to jump the fuck out of your chair screaming and land face first on the floor when a hand touches your shoulder.

>>HOLY SHIT

You jump up quickly and pull out your sickles, only to see a very sly-faced Rose glaring at you. You then put your sickles away and blush insanely. You swerve your eyes toward the still open computer window and swear under your breathe as you close the FUCKING GOG DAMN UNFORGIVING window screen of Google. You turn back to Rose and cross your arms, hopeful that you blush looks more like rage than embarrassment.

“Uh, hi.”, you mutter pathetically, and mentally punch yourself because of it. Rose nods her head.

“Hello Karkat. Is there anything else you needed from my computer that would help you with your study of your feelings for John?”

“Well yes actually- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT,” you again mentally smack yourself. Rose smirks and sits down in the computer chair, leaning back. She gestures toward her bed. You sigh and sit down on it because well you're already fucked since you got caught. She wheels her chair over and slips out a notebook.

You decide this is most likely what humans refer to as 'living-hell'.

>>DEEP EMOTIONAL talking WITH ROSE HUMAN

“All right then, Mr. Vantas. Presumably, you are very fond of John, correct?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Mr. Vantas.”

“YES I AM SO FUCKING FLUSHED ITS NOT EVEN CORRECT TO CALL IT NEON RED COLORED ALL RIGHT FUCKING DAMN LALONDE.”

“Moving on.”

>>>>FAST FORAWRD 20 MINUTES

“Well I'm proud to say that you are a cross between you're troll quadrant, “Matespriteship' and the human quadrant of 'Love'. Congrats, Karkat.”

“FUCK YOU.”

“No thank you. Now, do you have any idea how to go about this?”

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAD AN IDEA BECAUSE THEN I WOULDNT HAVE BEEN HERE ON YOUR FUCKING COMPUTER YOU STUPID GRUBSUC-”

“I will inform you that John feels the same, if that helps any. He is just to much of a, hm, 'derp' as Dave would say, to do anything about it.”

“What?”

“Indeed. He is guilty because he told you he wasn't a homosexual, but he now realizes he is a bisexual and does actually have feelings for you. But John is worried you will reject him and not want to be around him anymore if he tells you now, so he hasn't and won't do a thing. I've tried to tell him this because it is quite obvious you still like him, but he has yet to take my advice on the matter.”

“....Holy shit. Why have you not told me this before?! GOD DAMN IT WHAT DO I DO LALONDE?!”

She smiles happily, closing her notebook.

“Ask Jade. She is more likely to know how to tell John things and make him understand that it is not a joke.”

And she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I have updated 3 times in one day because I forgot I had three other chapters written and saved OTL  
> I only just noticed this because I am finishing writting the 6th chapter, so expect 2 more updates sometime today. If you don't already know, every 2 chapters go together, they jsut switch POV. So how the 1st and 2nd went together only in KK and EG's POV's. 8D  
> OKAY YOU CAN READ NOW DX <3

You are JOHN EGBERT and you are doing the windy thing! It's so super fun since the veil is so open and free that you can just kind of fly around laughing like a derp and have fun without anyone being a butt face!

And then Jade is outside screaming at you to pick her up to!! This is going to be awesome because she is your sorta-kinda sister and is amazing to have around! You pick her fly over to her and push both of you off into the sky again. She smiles at you and makes a swimming motion to get over to you. You hug each other like the epic siblings you are and you giggle like a dork.

“Hey'ya John! Why're you out here all by yourself??”, She asks with her trademark buck teeth out of her upper lip. You grin too, you're awesome trademark teeth stickin' out too. Sometimes you want to compare them together because they're that cool.

>>RESPOND

Oh yeah!

“Oh! Uh, I don't know. I'm thinking about yesterday because I think I lik- oh fuck! I mean uh-uhhh”, you start stuttering and blushing and holding your head at the same time. Just because you went through a slight emotional breakdown doesn't mean you're ready to admit that you like, you know, like like or something uhm that one guy you know and uh let's listen to Jaaaaaadddeeeeee yeaaaah!!

Speaking of Jade, she is now smiling and giggling. You start to blush more and turn away from her.

>>FREAKOUT.

Now is not a good time to dance to disco music!

>>I MEAN FREAK THE FUCKING HELL OUT

Oh, okay, that makes more sense.

“Shiiiiiiiiiitshitshitshitshitshitshitshiiiiiiit Jade um okay so I know I have to marry Rose and stuff and I'm not supposed to be a homosexual but uh I guess you might say I like this one guys and stuff kind of like like and um I guess you could say love because I may have this crush thing on Kar- that one guy and and oh jeez uhuhhhhh and I MIGHT BE FREAKING OUT A LITTLE BIT. ONLY THIS MUCH.”

She smacks your head.

“Duuuuuh John! I already knew you had a crush on Karkat! You talked to Rose about it already, and its plainly quite obvious!! I wanted to let you know that I just talked to Karkat! He talked to Rose too, it seems, and she told him to come to me for help. So now I'm telling you, YOU should go to him.”

“...bluhhh?”

“John, go ask Karkat out or something. Now. Because I know Rose told Karkat to ask you because your a wimp but COME ON you got to be the pants in this relationship, so say's Dave. Now lets stop doing the windy thing, I go tell Rose the news and you go find Karkat!”

 

>>FIND KARKAT

ARGH fine, okay, you'll listen to Jade. You doubt that this will work at all and you believe that Karkat will most definitely be so SUPER PISSED that he won't want to be your co-friend leader and/or cinema buddy after this!

...Well, you mean like, MAYBE he might do that thing in Titanic and play hard to get but then woo over your adorkableness?? Because that, you think, would be so cool. And uh, Ironic. Like Dave you know?!

You smile form your inner thoughts and stop using the windy thing once your over the platform. You let Jade down and teleport yourself into Karkat's and your room. You open the door to walk in.

Karkat is standing right in front of you, a arm stretched out for the doorknob.

Your body decides that now is a good time to faint from sleep exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, 2 more chapters will be out today. This is also on my deviantart acount, to find my acount all you literally have to do is search for katcoo13. You shall find me. OuO <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up very soon. <3
> 
> Please coment, it keeps me going XD

You are KARKAT VANTAS and apparently this asshole named DAVE STRIDER has been making tons of cheap idiotic assumptions about your relationship with John. It also seems that Rose and Jade seem to find all of them hilarious and continuously tells you about them.

You recently got out of your conversation with Jade, who basically said to go to your room, get on something that doesn’t make you smell weird and walk outside again. You had no idea you smelled weird, became self-conscious, ran to your room and threw a shirt on, then realized you didn't give a fuck. How did doing this help with John at all?! All she did was distract you, that asshole!

Now currently you are sighing as you reach for the door handle, ready to go talk to her again. Maybe she just didn't want to talk to you when you apparently 'smelled weird'. Fuck her. You have all the delicious smelling clothes. All of them.

You then freeze as the door to your room in thrown open, your outstretched arm is kind of aching, and John is just kind of standing there.

He falls, eyes rolling back into his head.

>>CATCH HIM

You catch him.

>>REALIZE YOU ARE WEAK AS FUCK

You both end up on the ground.

“JOHN you nocksucking ASSHOLE get off of me!”, no movement.

“Wait why are you not blubbering like an idiot yet are you pretending to be asleep again, because last time you did that you kind of sucked and holy shit are you okay you're freaking me out, JOHN WAKE UP.”, still nothing and now you're sweating kind of like Equius only you're not getting off from this adorable-possibly-dying idiot because that would be weird.

You instead struggle to lift him up and into your lap instead of letting him lay on top of you. You stare down at his face and sigh in relief. At least he is breathing. Either he was hungry as fuck, tired as fuck, or just likes passing out. You tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Then you think that that was stupid as shit and straight from one of your romcom movies and you stop.

>>KISS THE BOY

What? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT OH MY GOG. THAT IS THE MOST EVIL DISTURBING THING EVER. WHY WOULD YOU KISS YOUR PASSED OUT EXHAUSTED CRUSH WHAT THE HELL-Actually that is not a bad idea, considering your advantage.

You lean down quickly because HOLY SHIT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BACK OUT OF THIS BY GOING SLOW AS FUCK and plant one right on his mouth.

You close your eyes instantly from the electric feeling of..of whatever the fuck is going on in your stomach and head and now you are getting a headache because you think this might count as necrophilia.

You open your eyes and break away slightly. The electric feeling dies and your heart is thumping so loud and heavy that you can count the beats and feel it in your ankles. Your eye's go half lidded and you lean in again because hey if that was necrophilia, you're already screwed for it. Why not continue. But of course, right before you can kiss him again you hear a slight gasp.

And his eye's are open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i didnt know i had to go to the dentist today OTL  
> XD

You are JOHN EGBERT and you are dreaming. Unlike your other dreams, where you just end up floating around in other people's bubbles, you end up straight in Jade's. She obviously knew you were coming and had prepared the gushers and popcorn. You smile and walk over to her.

"Jade! Guess what just happened??", she tilts her head and asks what, and for some reason you feel overly happy to say,"I just passed out on Karkat!"

She laughs of course, and you join her. You still don't know why the thought makes you happy, but it does. She motions you over to a couch and you both sit down to stare at a flickering screen.

"What is the screen for, Jade?", you ask curiously. After she grabs a tiny remote with only 6 buttons on it, and flips to channel 69, she answers you.

"It's so I can watch what's going on outside! This is Karkat's channel."

>>MAKE CORNY JOKE

"Hahahaa, 69...", she glares at you. You proceed to laugh nervously and stare at her screen. Sure enough Karkat is there, and by the looks of it, failed to catch your body and ended up on the ground beneath you.

And of course, he is swearing.

"JOHN you nocksucking ASSHOLE get off of me!", You look to Jade.

>>INTERUPT THE STALKING

"Hey Jade, do you spy on everyone all the time like this?"

"Yep.", you shrug. You saw it coming.

"Wait why are you not blubbering like an idiot yet are you pretending to be asleep again, because last time you did that you kind of sucked and holy shit are you okay you're freaking me out, JOHN WAKE UP.", and then you kind of laugh because it's like he thinks you're dead or something.

"When can I wake up and tell him to stop freaking out?"

"After the adorable stuff happens!"

"...What?"

"Shh, only stalking Karkat now."

>>IGNORE GIGGLING FROM REFRENCE

Okay, fiiiiiiiine. She did have good timing though. You watch character shift you onto his lap and him sighing. During the bit, you can't take your eye's off his mouth. You assume it's because Dave as rubbed off on you and you are now a in-the-closet creeper.

Not that Dave is a creeper.

ANYWAY, your thoughts of that are crushed as you watch your co-friend leader brush your hair behind your ear. He seems to be having an internal protest with himself after that, and it makes you want to squeeze him for being so super adorable.

And then he kisses you.

>>WAKE THE FUCK UP OH MY JEGUS

You wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's #7

You are KARKAT VANTAS and you are screwed.

Or at least you think. John just woke up and is doing nothing but staring at you. Staring holes through your head, his eye's digging through your head and it almost looks like he's trying to see through you at something behind you.

>>TURN AROUND

Fuck that you can't stop staring at him either. His lips had parted slightly from when he first woke up and let out a small gasp. His eyes sparkled with a new glow, a new glimmer behind his irises. His hair is all askew except the few strands you pulled behind his ear and his face is light and tinged pink.

It's the most beautiful sight you've ever seen.

>PUSH AWAY AND FREAK THE FUCK OUT

You push yourself away and fall on your ass, proceeding to scuttle backwards until your butt reaches a wall. Still, John just turns his head, stares at you and finally closes his mouth. It's like he knows you kissed him. Was he faking? NO, you think, HES TO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. ALTHOUGH HE'S NOT REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT I GUESS, HE JUST ACTS STUPID. OKAY WELL NOT REALLY, JUST KIND OF AWKWARD. WAIT WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW WHAT IS THIS?

Your thoughts are interrupted by John's first words since he woke up.

"You kissed me"

It was not a questions or wonder of any sort. It was a statement. Not a harsh one, not an angry one, not a sad one. Simply a fact.

It scared the fuck out of you.

"Uhhhh....", BRILLIANT REPLY, DUMBFUCK.

"Karkat, I-", you throw your hands up like your being arrested.

>>INTERUPT WITH RANT

"Let me guess, 'Karkat, I am not a homosexual. I am sorry. I am a stupid human asshole. Bluh bluh, heterosexual lessons, bluh bluh not gay, bluh bluh sorry, bluh bluh bluh.'", You didn't mean to sound like a dick. It just ended up coming out like that. It also made John's lips fall slightly into a frown and GOG WHY AM I OBSESSING OVER HIS MOUTH JUST BECAUSE I TOUCHED THAT THING WITH MINE?

"Karkat, that's not what I was going to say! And...and I don't sound like that...or say bluh that much.", you can almost make out his emoticon ' D: '. You sigh and put your hands down.

"I kissed you."

"I know. I saw you."

"....WHAT?"

"I saw you kiss me through Jade's dream bubble screen."

>>X3 FACE PALM COMBOOOOOOOO

"John, that MADE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

John sits up and whips a hand to his head. He looks to be a bit dizzy, so besides what everything inside you is saying, you scoot closer and retrieve an icepack from your bed, throwing it to John. He catches it gratefully and puts it against his head.

Then he speaks SOMEHOW without blushing.

"Karkat, I'm not heterosexual either. I'm a bisexual."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOT here's chapter 8  
> only 2 more chapter left after this! <3

You are JOHN EGBERT and you can't talk.

So you stare at him. You don't know what else to do. He kissed me, you think, he seriously just did that, when I was asleep! I can't...I don't even know.

You are confused to say the least. But Dave seems to be rubbing off on everyone lately, so you follow the example and refuse to show your emotion. Inner turmoil can wait.

>>BE PSUHED TO GROUND

You are indeed pushed off Karkat's lap while he scoots backwards and arches his back against a wall like he's seeing a ghost. This kind of makes you sad, but you also want to laugh. But instead you continue to stare. Jade had told you to go for it, right? Be a pair of stronger pants than him or something metaphor-y like that. You suck at metaphors.

You turn your head and close your mouth. You inhale through your nose and attempt to not blush and keep your voice even.

"You kissed me."

He replies with a brilliant response of "Uhhhh....", you you keep talking.

"Karkat, I-", he stops you by throwing his hands up and glaring at you.

>>HIDE GIGGLE AND LISTEN

"Let me guess, 'Karkat, I am not a homosexual. I am sorry. I am a stupid human asshole. Bluh bluh, heterosexual lessons, bluh bluh not gay, bluh bluh sorry, bluh bluh bluh.'"

All these bluh's confuse the crap out of you and your mouth drops to a slight frown.

"Karkat, that's not what I was going to say! And...and I don't sound like that...or say bluh that much.", you didn't mean to say the last part, your head just made you say it. It was absolutely necessary. At least Karkat puts' his hands down.

"I kissed you."

"I know. I saw you."

"....WHAT?"

"I saw you kiss me through Jade's dream bubble screen."

>>WATCH KARKAT DO A X3 FACE PALM COMBOOOOOOOO

"John, that MADE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

You sit up and quickly put a hand to your head. Passing out really sucks, you think. You are dizzy as crap, but luckily Karkat must notice this and throw's you an icepack. You happily put it against you head. You breath slowly and concentrate all your energy on not turning red in the face. Its' now or never.

"Karkat, I'm not heterosexual either. I'm a bisexual."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look at this one more chapter left in johns POV haa

You are KARKAT VANTAS and you are really confused.

You think you've heard that word somewhere. Bisexual? All these stupid different 'sexual' terms the humans use annoy the fuck out of you. You sigh as you feel a headache forming behind your eyes.

“John, what the fuck does you being a different sexual have to do with anything?”

“Uh, wait no, it's not like we call ourselves different sexuals! I mean, I guess uh-”

“Spit it out fuckass!”

“It means I like girls, AND guys.”

Oh.

>>BLUSH IMMENSLY

“O-oh, wait, wh-what does, does that mean, like wait, what does that mean, hold on I'm uh-- bluhhhh”

You proceed to hold your head because your thought process has died completely. John seems to notice this and GIGGLES. His head seems fine now as he gets up and walks toward you, sitting on the ground right in front of you.

He is right in front of you.

>>FREAKOUT

You don't have time to do that because John is kissing you and you are kissing him back and you didn't notice this. Your hands are already wrapped around in his hair and he has one hand on your neck and one on your lower back. Your first thought when this is happening is FUCK THIS SHIT WHY HAVENT I DONE THIS BEFORE, which quickly moves onto OH FUCK HE IS USING ME TO TEST OUT HIS SLOPPY MAKEOUTS OR SOMETHING OF COURSE HE DOESNT PITY ME OR WANT ANYTHING LIKE THAT WHY DID I GET MY HOPES UP FUCK MY LIFE, and then you headache goes away and you give up using your think pan after you realize you DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK BECAUSE THIS IS AMAZING WHO FUCKING CARES.

It's over all to quick, both of you panting, heads together and not even bothering to remove your hands. Your thoughts return to you and you again start worrying over the fact that he probably did just use you and now you will most likely never get him out of your head.

“Karkat, I love you.”

>>DESTROY THOUGHT PROCESS AGAIN

“Love, wait what is that? That is, uhm, oh gog, that is like being flushed, right, and oh jeez what were talking about again?”

“Hahaha! Karkat you look so adorable when you blush, daaww look at your cheeks they look so squishy!”

John squeals to you about your face 3 more times, 6 more sloppy make outs accure, he grabs your horns 4 times, which is awkward only 3 of those times, you confess your pity to him, end up cuddling on a bed and you couldn't remember being more happy and overwhelmingly confused in your life.

You smile for the first time in 4 and a half sweeps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look its the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT* fixed the last couple sentences for grammar mistakes XD

You are JOHN EGBERT and okay you are officially cool because you haven't blushed yet!

Okay, so you probably will like any second because that was embarrassing as crap. But hey, who knows, maybe what Dave has been telling people about you being the pants in this relationship makes sense now, because Karkat can't even make a coherent sentence. He ends up sighing.

>>LISTEN TO FUTURE BOYFRIEND

“John, what the fuck does you being a different sexual have to do with anything?”

“Uh, wait no, it's not like we call ourselves different sexuals! I mean, I guess uh-”

“Spit it out fuckass!”

“It means I like girls, AND guys.”, and now you want to sigh. Haven't you told Karkat all about these sexual thingers before? You are pretty sure you have. Either way he his blushing again, and it's really cute to see his face turning almost a neon red. You decide you want to always see that face. It's that adorable.

>>WATCH KARKAT FAIL AT SPEAKING

He starts mumbling,”“O-oh, wait, wh-what does, does that mean, like wait, what does that mean, hold on I'm uh-- bluhhhh”, and eventually puts his head in his hands. It kind of makes him look like a dork with a study problem. You think he's probably over-analyzing these things. You get up and sit in front of him. And now you decide to blush, because you just can't keep up that amazing coolness anymore.

“Karkat, I love you.”

>>POOF

Oh shit there goes your straight thoughts.

It also looks like you completely killed Karkat's train of thought, because he's all spacey eyed and staring at you like you just said Dave wasn't cool or something. That's how shocked he looked. It was that shocking. You decide giggling is best until he can speak normally.

 

“Love, wait what is that? That is, uhm, oh gog, that is like being flushed, right, and oh jeez what were talking about again?”

You almost want to smack him. You've told him about you loving your dad and nanna, loving your friends and shut like that. You assumed he'd been listening. Human love is way more complicated than he originally thought and he seemed pretty interested in learning it. Oh, but then again, Karkat looks a little dizzy and blushy and confused right now, so you guess that makes sense. He's making that same blushing face from earlier that you will forever want to see and make. You decide to comment on it continuously.

“Hahaha! Karkat you look so adorable when you blush, daaww look at your cheeks they look so squishy!”

You gush about his face 3 more times, have 6 more sloppy make outs with him, you grab his horns 4 times, which is awkward only 3 of those times, he confesses his pity to you, which you assume is troll for 'loving' you, end up cuddling on a bed and you couldn't remember being more happy and overwhelmingly confused in your life.

You decide that this is the best moment in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where i tell you that this has an epilogue so its technically not the last chapter.  
> ha.  
> haha.


End file.
